Darius Jackson
Darius Benjamin Jackson is the current ambassador to the United Nations for the Union of Everett. He was appointed to the position by Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont. Jackson is the first official UN ambassador for the Union of Everett, which the previous UN ambassador duties were part of the Secretary of State's position and on occasions, represented by the President or the Secretary of Defense/Vice President. Biography Darius Jackson was born on November 8, 1966 to mother Cynthia Brown and father Gregory Jackson. His father was a former soldier of the United States Army and later an airline pilot. His mother was a member of the family's local Baptist church, as an organist. Darius did well in school and upon graduation, achieved a scholarship to Yale and Harvard. For six years, Darius studied in Harvard for a business degree and graduated one of the top of his class in 1991. During this time he became involved in civil rights issues and became a member of the NAACP. He worked in a business career for several years for the airline his father was employed in, representing the company as a spokesman and later a financial officer for Delta Airlines. In 2001, following the 9/11 attacks, Darius quit his work for the airline and returned to the civil rights movements and working with the NAACP for three years until the Union of Everett secession from the United States. This led him to engage in discussions with higher members and representatives of the NAACP and other civil and human rights organizations during the early years of the country to push for reformed legislation in regards to civil and human rights. Two years before his appointment as UN ambassador, Jackson had met with President Spencer on varied occasions during discussions between federal officials and representatives of minority groups in the country. Duties Jackson's official duty is representing the Union of Everett at the United Nations and in other cases to other organizations including NATO and the WTO. He also maintains roles in the Department of State in representing human and civil rights organizations within the federal government and engaging in conferences as a government spokesman to civil rights groups. Political Positions Darius Jackson is politically a moderate. Before the Union of Everett's formation, he was a mixed voter between Republican and Democrat candidates. He is a strong supporter of U.S. President Obama. Jackson agrees with current President Spencer on the majority of her human and civil rights positions and legislation, also most notably, gun laws, anti-discrimination laws, employment reform and healthcare reform. At the same time, Jackson in some manners, does not agree with the extremely heavy regulations that are imposed on large corporate businesses in the country and has mixed feelings about federally imposed gay marriage. He does not oppose in federal hate crime and anti-discrimination code the protections added including for LGBT people, although. He does not agree with the laws that allow the government to revoke tax-exemption of religious groups that violate federal anti-discrimination code. Category:People of Everett Category:Individuals